Don't get Mara KidnappedPart 2
by thepeoplesfan
Summary: YEP To be a three shot this happens 3 days in a row. For fashionlyobsessed's contest


**Time to answer questions!**

**Justkeeptyping- Ha, I didn't realize they were OOC, and no Mara wouldn't be so scared, because, A. She was still in Anubis House and B. She can easily wake up house mates. So I made her a tiny bit scared.**

**Warnings: Characters will be OOC probably. Oh and Mick will be kidnapping Mara this time. But it's still humorous! **

**Disclaimer: She owns nothing except the plot and her face.**

**Part 2 to "Don't Get Mara Kidnapped"**

**~Catybird~**

_At School 2:00 PM…_

"LLALALLALALALALALALALALAL, I LIKE SINGING, I HAVE FRENCH." Mara said very creepily in a sing-song voice. As she skipped passed other classes a certain blonde boy stopped her. "Hello Mara, can you come with me?" Mick said nervously. "I have French in 5 minutes, so no." Mara said quickly, but Mick grabbed her arm and heed a warning: "If you don't come with me, you'll be sorry." "O-ok." Was all Mara spat out.

They ran out of school and walked to a certain red brick warehouse…

_At School 2:07… Jerome's POV_

"Sit down students and get out you're books, and turn to page 76." Mrs. Andrews said. Of course, the students did as they were told. BUT, Mrs. Andrews noticed something, Mara and Mick weren't there. I noticed that to, usually Mara would be the first one here, and Mick would be the last. _'I wonder where they are…'_ I thought until Mrs. Andrews said: "Where is Mara and Mick?" "Should I go look for them?" I said, but I was soooooo curious. "No." This Mara's first time being absent from a lesson." "Ok." But you have to wonder…

_At Rufus's Warehouse, 3:00 PM… Mara's POV_

"So, who is he?" I asked, I mean I was technically being kidnapped so I should be curious.

"You'll find out. In the meantime, sit down." Mick said as he grabbed my bag. "Buuut, I'm missing French, and you took my bag." I whined, man I have been hanging out with Amber too often. That's when a figure appeared. "So, Mara tell me what happens at Anubis House." The man said. "Everybody is secretive, but that's all I know. Now why am I here?" I said nervously. "She's not much help, but you did want to talk to her, so I'll be going." The man said sighing.

"OK who was he? And can I have my bag?" I said as Mick shrugged. "Enough talk. Here's your bag." He said while handing me my bag. "So you wanted to talk to me?" I asked. "Yes, now break up with Jerome or I'll leave you here." "No, I'm not shallow. I've only been dating him a week." I said rather scared. Mick just shook his head. "I'll be leaving you here until the morning. So Ta-ta!" Mick said as he walked out. _'Great, now I'm stuck here. WAIT! I have a phone, I can call Jerome." _I thought as I flipped out my phone.

_At Anubis House, 3:30 PM… Jerome's POV_

"Dadadaddada…" I sang while I finished my walk. My phone rang. _'Mara.'_ I thought, and answered the phone. "MARA! Where are you? Cupcakes were looking for you!" I yelled. Ar least I saved her cupcakes. Phew. "I'm at a Red brick warehouse, and got kidnapped by Mick." Mara said through the phone. "Ok, I'll be right there." I said hurriedly as I ran to the warhouse. THANK GOD it doesn't lock from the outside. I opened the door, I saw Mara and grabbed her. We ran back to the house. She's ok. Time for revenge.

_After Supper, Anubis House… No one's POV_

"Hmm, I know Mick dances to his own parody songs, so I can film him, and show Anubis House." Jerome said as he walked down the hall camera in hand. The stuff was hilarious!

Mick was parodying LMFAO'S "Sexy And I Know It":

Lyrics:

I walk down the field,

With my football.

I zoom down the street not wearing a shirt.

I show off to the ladies, and I'm not afraid

To show it, show it

I'M MICK AND I KNOW IT!

Lyrics over.

Mick sang as he took off his shirt and whipped it around. Jerome stopped filming and went back to his room to upload the file to his computer.

_Anubis House…_

Jerome cackled as he walked in to the common room. "Hey guys, I got something to show you." He said with a smirk. "What do you want slimeball?" Patricia said disgusted. "Just watch." He replied. After the video Mick was furious, and everybody else was laughing. That's what happens when you get Mara kidnapped.

**So yo like?**

**Haha, Mick was funny. **

**Please REVIEW!**

**~Catybird~**

**Mara: I'M MARA AND I KNOW IT!**


End file.
